Amor Cautivo
by JalilDaian
Summary: (2da vez subido listo para terminarse) Claire Redfield estaba cansada de compararse con la astuta Ada Wong y que Leon cayera rendido a sus pies. ¿Un nuevo virus? ¿Una Claire mucho más preparada y un extraño capitán amigo de su hermano? Una vez más el destino de Leon y Claire se tenían que cruzar para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas . Era ahora o nunca.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

¡Hola! Para empezar, un año después regreso con la historia de RE que dejé abandonada y con un nuevo perfil esperando nuevos lectores y los que me han seguido a lo largo de este tiempo y que sobre todo han soportado la espera y toda mi grosería de no actualizar jaja En especial a MariangelaGuzman que como siempre, me ha seguido y apoyado para que esto sea posible una vez más y sobre todo la pueda concluir. Ahí les va una vez más y gracias por leer.

Esto se desarrolla después de lo sucedido en China. Tomaré datos de los videojuegos obviamente pero incluiré algunos personajes inventados por mi persona y un nuevo virus. Espero lo disfruten y espero sus hermosos reviews ;)

Amor Cautivo

Capítulo 1

Hacia unos tres meses apenas que había dejado Terra-Save para unirse a la B.S.A.A. con su hermano. A pesar de lo mucho que se quejó Chris con su decisión, al final estuvo contento de poder tener más tiempo a su lado y así podría protegerla mejor. El entrenamiento que había recibido el primer mes la dejaba mucho más que cansada. Llegaba con las piernas tambaleantes a su departamento mientras agradecía el hecho de que acabara el día, a pesar de que la rutina la estaba matando estaba bastante a gusto sintiéndose cerca de Chris. Tantos años estando separados y con sus vidas en riesgo que no había nada mejor que permanecer juntos, eran vecinos ahora, compañeros de trabajo y más unidos que nunca ¿Qué más quería?

Sonrío mientras se despojaba de su ropa para darse una ducha. Al abrir la regadera dejó que sus músculos se relajaran después de lo rígidos que estaban debido al ejercicio. Estaba más que contenta con la vida que llevaba, pero más que eso sentía un gran alivio de no tener que estar rodeada de hombres muertos putrefactos, ese sentimiento de saber que estaba segura y que no saldría alguno de esos seres dispuestos a morder una parte de ella.

Al terminar de bañarse optó por descansar, era tarde y mañana comenzaría un día más de entrenamiento. Tiro, parkour, artes marciales. Su hermano si que la necesitaba bien preparada. Cerró los ojos mientras sonreía, como amaba a ese tonto hermano suyo.

Había llegado puntual a la hora de su entrenamiento. La verdad es que comenzaba a amar esas clases. Cada día era mejor y su destreza era exquisita en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que más disfrutaba hacer era manejar con aquella habilidad que su propio hermano le había enseñado con los cuchillos y en cuanto a sus armas favoritas se había convertido en una experta en el manejo de la escopeta semiautomática y el rifle M82A1. Su propio entrenador le elogió aquella puntería tan precisa y exquisita que ninguno de sus mejores hombres podía igualar. Incluso algunos de sus compañeros de la B.S.A.A. comenzaron a mostrarse celos de la pelirroja y algunos otros la veían como una diosa sensual siempre y cuando Chris Redfield no se enterara de eso porque terminarían muertos.

Claire comenzó a sentirse de una forma intocable y hasta un poco inalcanzable. Por un momento llegó a pensar en Ada Wong, aquella mujer asiática que le causaba dolor de cabeza debido a su destreza en la pelea y por su aire sensual que tenía a su excompañero Leon S. Kennedy como un perro embobado.

Al terminar su entrenamiento suspiró cansada y con cierto enojo ¿Cómo pudo haberse fijado en aquella mujer desde su primer encuentro en Raccoon City? Se había enterado de las veces en las que Ada le había jugado chueco de alguna forma y siempre terminaba hiriéndolo. La última vez que supo de Leon fue cuando lo vio en su regreso de China, junto con su hermano y Sherry. Al saludarlo creyó poder volver a recuperar esa amistad de tantos años y ahí estaba él mirándola con una sonrisa melancólica mientras mencionaba que se tomaría unas vacaciones de la D.S.O. y no es que realmente le hubiese importado su inesperado "descanso" sino que sabía por la voz de su compañera de misión Helena sobre los encuentros con esa mujer vestida de rojo.

"Vaya que es buena con las armas y en pelea" comentó Helena mientras contaba su experiencia en aquel suscitado evento en China junto al rubio y sus contados encuentros donde la oriental les había ayudado.

Apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente al principio pensando que quizás ella no era tan buena. No sabía si le encelaba más el hecho de que Ada podía poseer belleza y destreza así como inteligencia o que Leon se fijara en ella. Quizá era por las dos razones ya que las características antes mencionadas de la mujer, el agente secreto comenzó a babear y a sentirse extrañamente poseído por el "amor" que le causaba.

A pesar de que la D.S.O. y la B.S.A.A. eran organizaciones distintas, las relaciones que tenían ciertos agentes con los militares de donde ahora trabajaba era estupenda y por esa misma razón sabía todo acerca de él y de lo que hacía.

Si bien no quería aceptar sus sentimientos al principio, después tuvo que rendirse a la perdición de esos ojos grisáceos. Quería volver a encontrárselo, aunque fuese en medio de un ataque zombi, las últimas palabras de Leon al despedirse cuando se vieron fue que deseaba verse con ella en una mejor situación y no tener que lidiar entre cadáveres vivientes.

Desde aquel día su mente rondaba entorno al agente pero después llegó Piers a seducirla poco antes de irse a China con su hermano. Sentía un gran afecto hacia el muchacho por haber buscado a Chris y devolverlo a la organización, salieron un par de veces y unas cuántas noches juntos. Juraba que comenzaba a enamorarse de él cuando tuvo que partir y cuando se enteró de aquella desgracia se quedó sin ganas de nada, fue uno de los motivos que la impulsaron a unirse con su hermano. Piers había dado su vida por el único ser que tenía y eso lo hacía no sólo un hombre honorable sino que iba a quedar en su corazón por siempre.

Leon S. Kennedy nunca abandonó su corazón del todo, pero tenía que reconocer que extrañaba el calor que Piers le brindaba con cada caricia y las palabras que le susurraba al oído. No es que hubiese sido el único hombre que se fijó en ella, pero realmente quería algo más que salidas y besos. Después de tanta fatiga, pérdida y muerte en los últimos 6 años, se le antojaba una familia o al menos alguien con quien compartir las películas de media noche y la cobijara cuando hiciera frío.

Nuevamente el día había transcurrido con todas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. Tomó su maleta después de su último entrenamiento y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando una mujer de cabello castaño la detuvo.

-Claire …-la llamó.

La joven pelirroja giró el rostro para encontrarla y brindarle una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede Jill?

-Chris te quiere ver, es urgente-. El tono de Jill alertó algo en Claire haciendo que su espina dorsal le recorriera un extraño frío.

La mujer asintió siguiendo a la castaña mientras retorcía la cinta de su mochila con las manos. Estaba nerviosa, ni siquiera la primera vez que se enfrentó a los zombis se sentía de esa forma tan desesperada, con el corazón latiendo a mil y con la boca seca. Si bien era conocido el humor que cargaba el Redfield, no era eso a lo que temía. Algo extraño sucedía, algo malo pasaría, lo presentía.

Entró a la oficina mirando a su hermano con aire preocupado. Él miraba los papeles que tenía entre sus manos. Claire tuvo que carraspear para que notara su presencia, inmediatamente su hermano soltó los papeles y se tocó la cabeza con las manos. Parecía desesperado y bastante preocupado. Se levantó y la tomó entre sus brazos para estrecharla contra su pecho.

-Pequeña, estoy tan preocupado…-le dijo al separarse mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Claire sentía la inmensa tristeza en los ojos de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Chris?

El mayor de los Redfield se quedó callado y después continuó:

-Estoy tan harto de todo esto…-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba sobre su escritorio.- Me encantaría poder despertar sabiendo que los ataques bioterroristas y la maldad del mundo hubiese sido tan solo un mal sueño o que simplemente no existe nada de eso-

Chris suspiró mirando a su hermana preocupada, más de lo normal así que la tomó del brazo y la acompañó hasta el sofá para sentarla y posarse junto a ella.

-…Antes de lo de China…-su hermano iba a comenzar a hablar cuando la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

— ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que me ibas a decir ahora?-comentó frunciendo el ceño, sabiendo quizá el camino de su conversación.

El mayor de los Redfield negó con la cabeza y continuó:

-Es importante que te lo diga…

Claire tragó saliva.

-Cuando Piers me encontró en aquella taberna no tenía ninguna intención de volver a la B.S.A.A., el testarudo muchacho logró poner en orden mis pensamientos y ayudarme a calmar un poco mi temperamento-. Su hermano miró hacia el suelo y segundos después volvió su mirada hacia su hermana y le sonrió.

—Antes de que él diera su vida por mi, yo estaba dispuesto a darle mi lugar, quería que fuese el capitán y que no me decepcionara, él lo sabía y justo antes de morir me confesó lo mucho que te amaba y que no podía abandonar a mi equipo.

Claire se llevó una mano a la boca ¿Chris pensaba dejar la organización? ¿Piers le confesó todo? Iba a decir algo pero su hermano se le adelantó negando a la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-No digas nada, por esa misma razón estoy aquí… Sigo en la B.S.A.A. porque no puedo dejar a ninguno de mis compañeros morir y dejarlos a su suerte, no pretendo decepcionar a nadie y mucho menos a Piers que dio la vida por mi y menos sabiendo que te amaba y ahora totalmente no cuando tú estas a mi cargo.

Su hermana se sintió diminuta y como la niña de 8 años que fue cuando perdió a sus padres, se abrazó a Chris mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-Hermosa, no voy a permitir que nada te pase pero tienes que ir a una investigación-. Le acarició el cabello un momento y al separarse Claire asintió.

— ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

Chris volvió a su escritorio y le entregó unos papeles.

-Parece que nunca vamos a descansar de esto. Al parecer en Rusia están intentando crear un nuevo virus, no sólo un arma mutante poderosa sino algo más siniestro, revivir a los muertos literalmente haciendo que de igual forma su contagio se propague por la saliva, lo que no sabemos es lo que causará en las personas vivas. Ahí es donde entra tu trabajo.

-¿Quieres que investigue cuáles serían las reacciones y detenerlo?

Su hermano asintió.

-Quería acompañarte, pero tengo que volver a África por asuntos similares. Cada vez la mentalidad de los bioterroristas va más allá de cualquier destrucción masiva llena de zombis en motocicleta y mutantes.

Ambos se miraban pensativos y notó la excesiva preocupación que Chris sentía hacia ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que toda la B.S.A.A. dice sobre tu hermanita?

Chris no pudo evitar reír y le rodeo el cuello con un brazo mientras le rascaba la cabeza como una chiquilla.

-Estoy más que sorprendido y orgulloso…-. La soltó y volvió a tomar su actitud seria.—Pero de verdad prométeme que te cuidarás.

La muchacha pelirroja sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Pero no creas que irás sola…-dijo Chris provocando un vuelco en el estómago de su hermana.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y quién es? ¿No me crees realmente capaz?

-Sólo quiero que te cuide, rebelde. Es un joven que viene desde la división de Antártida de la B.S.A.A. realmente es un excelente veterano y viejo amigo mío, te cuidará bien.

Claire ni siquiera tenía idea que existía una sede en la Antártida, pero le incomodaba más pensar que iba a ser un extraño para ella.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y bufó. Segundos después se abrió la puerta y entró un hombre un poco más joven que Chris, de cabello castaño corto y facciones increíblemente masculinas y guapo. Este extraño sonrío con sus perfectos dientes blancos estrechando la mano de Chris y después la de Claire.

-Bien, Claire. Él es David Fillister, capitán general de la B.S.A.A. de la Antártida y ahora tu compañero de misión.

Las palabras se le atoraron al ver esa figura masculina tan torneada y perfecta. Le extendió la mano y dominó sus sentidos lo más que pudo. Alzó la barbilla y dirigiéndose a ambos dijo: — Mañana a las 6 en punto antes del meridiano en el aeropuerto. Espero sus órdenes capitán Redfield.

Dicho esto salió dando un portazo en la oficina de su hermano. Ambos capitanes se miraron y se sonrieron brindándose un fuerte abrazo.

-Toda una Redfield…-dijo Chris entre risas.

-Espero no querer ahorcarla si realmente tiene tu mismo humor.

Ambos hombres continuaron su plática mientras una pelirroja malhumorada se dirigía a su departamento.

Esto había sido bastante raro, pero no dejaba de parecerle excitante la misión que tenía y más aún el compañero que tenía asignado. Por un momento Leon desapareció de su mente para concentrarse en esa sonrisa. Mientras continuaba caminando sonrió, ¿Qué más daba? Leon debía estar revolcándose con Ada Wong y ella no pensaba volver a dejar entrar al rubio en su cabeza aunque en su corazón iba a ser difícil de olvidar.

Continuará…..

KYAAAAA! Estoy emocionada con esta historia, es Cleon, ya saben solo es un poquito de suspensoXD no se me asusten.

En cuanto a los personajes creo que está de más decir que son de Capcom y bla bla.

Salvo aquel capitán que se me ocurrió y no sé, lo imaginé bastante sexy *u* pero en fin Leon es Leon y él es mucho muy sensual XD Pero en fiiiiin…

En cuanto al virus que mencioné, se me ocurrió algo y tendrá algo un poco más "siniestro" como dijo Chris, cualquier duda en sus hermosos reviews las aclararé y ojalá les guste.

Oh y perdonen lo corto, los próximos no serán así lo que pasa es que es muy tarde y muero de sueño y me convertiré en zombi XD

Espero sus reviews y procuraré actualizar muy pronto, porque tengo historias de una serie de anime que también requieren de mi atención.

Sin más..

UN BESO a todas las CLEON adictas ;)

P.D: Habrá un JillxChris y no se me escapará ningún personaje por mencionar, ya verán.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Las seis en punto en el aeropuerto y Claire Redfield esperaba impaciente a su compañero de misión. Sabía que sería difícil y complicado, pero según las órdenes de Chris era que se hicieran pasar como una pareja que va en busca de vacaciones a Rusia. Tenían que infiltrase secretamente con documentos falsos y hacer su trabajo sin levantar sospechas y acabar con el virus de una vez por todas.

Por un momento pensó en lo increíblemente malvado que podía ser tan solo una persona ¿Qué clase de odio podían tener esas personas como para aferrarse a destruir el mundo? Las guerras biológicas cada vez se volvían más normales, cambiaban los cañones y las bombas por enfermedades extrañas que acababan con la vida de todos y lo peor es que de una forma muy cruel, convirtiéndolos en aquellas criaturas mutantes.

Lo que leyó en el informe le dio escalofríos, resucitar a los muertos mediante la ciencia parecía sacado de una película de horror. Manipular los cadáveres para destruir a los vivos. Un verdadero apocalipsis.

Claire miraba el suelo pensativa cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Lista? –escuchó decir a la voz masculina que apenas ayer conoció.

Dio un brinco e inmediatamente las mejillas se le tiñeron color rojo. Aquel capitán tenía un cuerpo bien formado y su voz tan precisa y sensual le hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Su tono era firme como el de su hermano, parecía de aspecto serio y exigente pero con aquella media sonrisa que brindaba parecía un ser más alegre.

— Yo siempre estoy lista- contestó la pelirroja tomando su maleta mientras se adelantaba.

El capitán David soltó una pequeña risa mientras se tocaba la barbilla y negaba con la cabeza. "Toda una Redfield" pensó en el comentario que Chris le había hecho. En verdad era obstinada y tenía esa actitud donde intentaba mostrarse firme.

Le siguió el paso a unos cuantos metros detrás de ella. No pudo evitar mirar aquel contorno de sus caderas y su esbelta figura. Aquella cintura que dejaba mostrar con su corta playera y esos jeans pegados a su cuerpo. En la milicia al ser unos novatos apenas, Chris y él compartían todo, Recordaba que el Redfield no dejaba de hablar de su pequeña hermana y esa necesidad de cuidar siempre de ella. Enarcó una ceja y supo que por muy amigos que fuesen, Chris no le podría perdonar fijarse en esa "para nada pequeña" de su hermana. Volvió a sonreír "A ver qué es lo que sucede" pensó. A lo mejor regresando de aquella misión le podía invitar un café.

Abordaron el avión sin preámbulos y sacando sus mini laptops comenzaron a planear su estrategia.

— Iremos directamente a Moscú donde nos hospedaremos en un hotel- dijo David señalando en la pantalla la imagen satelital con las ubicaciones exactas.

— ¿Y dónde se supone que comenzaremos la investigación?-dijo Claire mientras enarcaba una ceja.

David la miró de reojo y tecleó unas palabras para sacar otro archivo lleno de información.

— Se dice que en las estaciones del subterráneo justo debajo del capitolio ruso se encuentran túneles secretos que llevan a antiguas bases militares desde finales del siglo XIX donde tenían controles para lanzar misiles. Según los reportes, los pasadizos habían sido construidos por meros asuntos gubernamentales, se cree que fueron utilizados hasta por bandidos y que varios túneles te llevan hasta Ucrania. Hay inmensos lugares que te conducen desde minas hasta búnkers— David miró a Claire fijamente. — Honestamente nos costará un poco dar con su escondite y sobre todo el hecho de tener que lidiar con el gobierno ruso. Aunque actualmente muchas de las estructuras subterráneas están clasificadas como confidenciales y por tanto está prohibido acceder a ellas, suponemos que es buen lugar donde comenzar.

— Liarnos en lo prohibido ¿no?-contestó Claire mostrando una sonrisa.

— Se te ven agallas, Redfield.

— Apenas nos estamos conociendo, acostúmbrate—. Dicho esto Claire giró el rostro para mirar por la ventanilla del avión mientras sonreía de medio lado y cerraba los ojos. Tenía que descansar para aquella extraña misión en la que se encontraba y sobre todo tenía que quitar la vista de aquellos ojos castaños que la hacían sonrojar y perder el ritmo normal de su corazón.

El capitán Fillister conocía casi a la perfección la actitud de los Redfield y por lo visto iba a salir mucho más testaruda que el hermano mayor. Se recargó en su asiento y soltó un suspiro, esperaba que esta misión no fuese demasiado peligrosa y que simplemente no significara nada. Lo mejor era dormir un poco, ya en Rusia comenzaría el verdadero trabajo.

Un par de horas tan sólo transcurrieron cuando llegaron a Moscú. Desde el momento en el que pisaron el aeropuerto fingieron ser la pareja más feliz. Claire se aferraba al gran brazo de David mientras caminaban hasta un taxi que los esperaba. Conversaron de cosas triviales en el camino hacia el hotel, en público es como iban a ser las cosas y actuarían de la mejor forma, debían cuidar cada detalle de sus actitudes y sus palabras frente a todos. Porque en aquel gran país, todos eran sospechosos.

Al entrar a la habitación notaron lo incómodo de la situación. Una sola cama matrimonial para la "feliz pareja".

— Creí que eran camas separadas. —Comentó Claire mientras se ponía nerviosa.

— Creo que si somos una "pareja" lo mínimo era tener una habitación así como todo el mundo lo haría si se va de "luna de miel"—dijo David rolando los ojos y colocando sus maletas en la cama. — ¿Comenzamos a trabajar?— .El capitán enarcó una ceja mientras observaba la postura de Claire aún nerviosa.

—Sabes que dormiré en el suelo, nuestra prioridad es la misión no si te sientes incómoda por dormir en la misma cama…

Las palabras de David despertaron a Claire de un fuerte trance, le había hablado como si no le importara y era verdad. Tenían una misión realmente importante y ella preocupadísima por el espacio que tendrían que compartir.

Ambos sacaron el equipo necesario de sus maletas y según las indicaciones de Chris debajo de la cama les esperaban unas cuantas maletas llenas de armas y munición. Claire sonrió al observar su rifle favorito y escopeta. Su hermano sí que había tenido ese lindo detalle de recordar precisamente en lo que ella era buena. Un par de cuchillos afilados y bastante munición.

Después de admirar y acomodar sus armas, ambos estaban concentrados en sus respectivas pantallas, intercambiando comentarios para la estrategia que aplicarían esa misma noche.

Al parecer las cosas resultarían más difíciles de lo esperado. No sólo tenían que lidiar con el laberinto de acueductos para dar con la base militar donde estaban experimentando, sino con los militares que custodiaban cada túnel.

—Creo que el gobierno ruso está detrás de todo esto…. —dijo David mientras se tocaba la barbilla.

—Algo me dice que debemos tener cuidado…

Claire se levantó de su asiento y tomó algunas cosas de su maleta. —Me daré una ducha…—dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño y cerraba la puerta.

Por más que el capitán Fillister hubiese querido concentrarse, sus pensamientos iban entorno a la joven Redfield. Se maldijo por estar pensando de esa forma en su compañera de misión y más aún faltando a la amistad que tenía con Chris. Se levantó de su lugar y acomodó varias cosas de su maleta para vestirse con jeans y una camisa.

Mientras preparaba sus armas miraba de reojo hacia la puerta del baño ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente atractiva? Sacudió la cabeza queriendo quitar aquellos pensamientos y continuó haciendo su trabajo.

Después de una larga hora Claire estuvo lista y salió completamente vestida; un pantalón ajustado color negro, botas del mismo color y una blusa color blanco ajustada. David quitó los ojos de su ordenador para posarse sobre la figura de Claire, quedó como un completo imbécil mientras por poco la baba se le caía. La pelirroja notó aquello y carraspeó mientras tomaba su escopeta y la recargaba.

—Más vale que cuides esos ojos Fillister.

David carraspeó y volvió su mirada a su computadora, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la mujer. Esperaba salir de esa misión sin tener la necesidad de besarla o tomarla de aquella esbelta figura. Pensaba que lo que Claire le estaba provocando en tan sólo un par de horas era algo físico, porque en realidad no la conocía del todo. Sonrió de medio lado mientras continuaba posando la vista en su computadora, de alguna manera la pelirroja iba a caer a sus pies o mejor dicho bajo su cuerpo. Con todo y el pesar de su ex compañero de milicia y amigo Chris Redfield.

Bajaron de su habitación listos para iniciar con su búsqueda. Estaban armados con cuchillos solamente ya que iban a inspeccionar y volverían a descansar para después poder adentrarse en aquel túnel secreto.

Como una pareja de recién casados, David mantenía agarrada de la cintura a Claire mientras ella lo abrazaba y sonreían a cualquier que pasara. A pesar de su fingido cariño, cualquiera hubiera pensado que realmente estaban casados.

Después de varias señas lograron llegar hasta el famoso metro de Moscú. Se adentraron y no pudieron evitar el asombro en sus ojos. No por nada tenía la reputación de los mejores trenes subterráneos en Europa, si no es que era definitivamente el mejor.

Abordaron el metro mientras se miraban cómplices. Al avanzar las estaciones cada uno presto atención a cada milímetro de los túneles. Notaron que había ciertos conductos que yacían tapados por cintas amarillas prohibiendo el paso y algunas otras con grandes barricadas de tubos de acero oxidado.

Fingieron haber estado perdidos mientras caminaban tomados de las manos preguntando a los guías turísticos por la ubicación de cosas sin relevancia para ellos, simplemente era por el afán de despistar. Volvieron en el mismo tren hasta Moscú y al bajar supieron que es lo que harían mañana por la noche.

David se adelantó mientras Claire miraba hacia el vagón del cual se habían bajado. Estaba lleno de gente y no podía reconocer bien aquellos ojos grisáceos que la miraban. Parecía que desde algún rincón de entre las personas yacía una figura que la observaba. Sintió escalofríos al pensar que quizá alguien los había descubierto, pero no pudo dejar de mirar aquellos ojos que le parecían extrañamente familiares. Segundos después notó que David permanecía mirando hacia la dirección que ella y con un fuerte apretón en su mano la hizo reaccionar.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos… —. Le dijo mientras la instaba a caminar.

Claire por su parte no pudo evitar sentir cierta curiosidad e inquietud ¿Leon? ¿Podría ser que él estuviera ahí también? La garganta se le secó y el corazón se le agitó de tan solo imaginarlo, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía y encontrárselo ahí debía ser una locura. Definitivamente no, él había dicho que se había retirado por un tiempo para ir en búsqueda de su amor frustrado. Sintió una ira enchinarle la piel y cerró los ojos con fuerza ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo ella podía haberse enamorado de alguien que sólo la veía como una pequeña hermana? Como una niña. Sin querer apretó demasiado fuerte la mano de David mientras él ni siquiera se inmutó en sentir un poco de dolor, en cambio él solo la miro de reojo preguntándose qué era lo que había visto y por qué la mantenía así de molesta.

— ¿Sucede algo? —. Preguntó de repente.

Claire agachó la mirada y por un momento tuvo la necesidad de echarse a sus brazos para ser consolada. De un momento a otro la imagen de Piers mientras la amaba le llegó a la mente provocando que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Él había sido el único hombre que la amó en todos los aspectos, recordaba su semblante tierno al hablarle y su manera de expresarse en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia ella ¿Iba a poder ser feliz? Quizá lo único que importaba ahora era la amenaza inminente de otro posible virus que podría destruir el mundo. Era egoísta de su parte ponerse a pensar en su felicidad cuando la vida de millones de personas volvían a correr peligro.

No sabía qué decir pero sin duda pudo notar aquella mirada llena de melancolía por parte de la Redfield. Apretó su mano con fuerza mientras caminaban por las calles hacia el hotel y no dejaba de mirarla de reojo. A pesar que no le había respondido a su pregunta supo que lo más probable era que hubiese visto a alguien que posiblemente significó mucho para ella. Sintió deseos de poder estrangular a cualquier tipo que le pudiese hacer daño, no por que estuviera sintiendo algo más por Claire que el simple deseo que le ardía en las entrañas, si no por el hecho de que romperle el corazón a una mujer no era lo suyo y menos de un buen hombre; si bien sabía que su comportamiento con Claire no era precisamente de un "buen hombre" sabía que era algo inexplicable y que tarde o temprano lo averiguaría, siempre y cuando ella compartiera la misma idea, pero ¿Cómo lo iba a averiguar?

Permanecieron callados hasta llegar al hotel y Claire fue la primera en entrar a la habitación. Abrió su maleta y tomó un pantalón holgado y una playera que le quedaba enorme que usualmente usaba de pijama. Entró al baño y se cambió con parsimonia mientras soltaba suspiros dirigidos al pasado.

Al salir observó a David que sacaba un par de cobijas debajo de la cama para acomodar el lugar donde dormiría en el suelo.

Claire se sonrojó al mirarlo sin playera y con un pantalón de pijama color negro. Le temblaron las piernas al observar cada detalle a la perfección de su fornido cuerpo. Se sintió diminuta y expuesta con aquellas ropas holgadas dejando todo a la imaginación debajo de la gruesa tela y se llevó una mano a la boca para calmarse.

— Pareciera que vas a vomitar… ¿Te encuentras bien?—. David frunció el ceño y a Claire le pareció el hombre más sexy del planeta con aquella acción.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta un lado de la cama. Se recostó y rápidamente se tapó con las cobijas dándole la espalda al capitán Fillister.

El hombre no pudo evitar soltar una risita que incomodó a Claire. Ahora más que nunca sabía que ponía a temblar cada centímetro del cuerpo de la pelirroja, se sentó en el suelo y acomodando sus cobijas se recostó mientras cerraba los ojos aún con su sonrisa.

—Buenas noches "querida" —le dijo mientras podía jurar adivinar la expresión de Claire.

La mujer sintió un hormigueo en el centro de su abdomen ¿Qué se sentiría tener aquel fornido cuerpo sobre ella? Besándola, acariciándola ¿Sería tierno? O quizá sería un poco rudo, tal vez….

Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la dirección de sus pensamientos, se maldijo por no concentrarse en lo que realmente debía hacer. Por un momento le vino a la mente aquel incidente en Hardville donde se reencontró con Leon y sus pensamientos a pesar de tener que cuidar a la pequeña Rani, no dejaban de rondar ante el nombre de su ex compañero en Raccoon City y en esa creciente excitación que sentía al verlo. En aquel momento cosas más importantes sucedían pero eso no quitaba los pocos segundos que pensaba en el sabor inexistente de los labios de Leon sobre los suyos.

Suspiró una vez más por los sueños que no pasarían a más que eso y se dispuso a dormir sin antes poder pensar en aquel capitán que yacía en el suelo. Algo de él le atraía como un imán, por un momento intentó comparar a Leon con David; y aunque el capitán Fillister se mostrara un poco más expresivo y dedicara más sonrisas que el semblante duro de su ex compañero, sabía que los sentimientos que la inundaban hacia esos dos hombres eran totalmente diferentes, Leon tenía su corazón por completo y David parecía provocarle cosquilleos en la entrepierna y un extraño sudor en la espalda ¿Qué iba a hacer?

A pesar de que Leon provocara la misma sensación húmeda en ella, David tenía un toque de completa rudeza que la incitaba a lanzarse encima de él. Por el hombre de ojos grises y cabello rubio sentía amor y esa necesidad de que la amara y en cambio el capitán la hacía querer aventurarse en aguas desconocidas, sensaciones extrañas y quizá malas, no lo sabía y es que ¿Debía averiguarlo o se quedaría esperando toda la vida a Leon?

Gran dilema.

Se rindió ante el pesado sueño mientras volvía a poner su mente en blanco. Habían cosas más importantes que pensar que en sus necesidades carnales.

Al despertar ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra. Claire se encerró en el baño para darse una ducha rápida y se cambió. Después que salió, David se metió agradeciendo que por fin le dejara el baño libre y se dio un baño. Al estar listos bajaron a desayunar y comenzaron a platicar sobre el hotel, sobre el servicio y de algunas personas que yacían alrededor de ellos.

Olvidaron por completo el incidente de la noche para poder dar paso a su fingido papel de matrimonio perfecto y sonreír a todo el mundo. Lo que sucedió en el día fue tan solo un par de salidas más a la ciudad para poder indagar en cada detalle, sobre las historias de los túneles y de vez en cuando paseándose para admirar la arquitectura.

La noche cayó y después de una cena deliciosa y un par de miradas lúdicas por parte de David, hicieron que a Claire le pareciera la hora más larga de su vida. Al subir a su habitación se armaron de su equipo y armas listos para salir a media noche. Ambos vestidos de negro se dirigieron un par de miradas cómplices para llevar a cabo su plan.

En el transcurso del día descubrieron que había tan sólo un túnel que era abierto en plan "turístico" pero que no pasaba más allá de un simple pasadizo de estación a estación. Decidieron que sería un buen inicio entrar por aquel lugar y escabullirse entre los otros túneles.

Salieron sigilosos por el ascensor de empleados y posteriormente por la salida de mantenimiento justo detrás del hotel. David sacó su PDA y la ubicación de una de las coladeras llevaba justo a la estación del metro de Moscú.

Al adentrarse Claire no pudo evitar la repulsión en su rostro por el olor y las ratas que corrían entre sus pies. Nada de eso la asustaba, si ya había luchado contra cadáveres ¿Qué mínimo susto le harían unas ratas de alcantarilla? Siguieron su paso al menos un kilómetro más para dar con un extraño túnel demasiado grande que era iluminado por lámparas blanquecinas.

— Este debe ser el turístico…—mencionó Claire mientras notaba de uno de los lados del túnel las escaleras de bombero que los conducían hacia una de las estaciones del metro.

David hizo una seña de que lo siguiera mientras con paso sigiloso y petardos somníferos en la mano, se dirigía atento a la presencia de alguno de los guardias. Minutos después escucharon un chiflido que se dirigía a ellos y en algunas barandillas tiradas en el suelo demasiado grandes, se refugiaron para no ser vistos.

Notaron la presencia de un guardia que se dirigía al lugar por donde ellos habían entrado. Una vez que avanzó y se perdió entre la oscuridad, pudieron salir de su escondite mientras seguían caminando. Casi llegando a la mitad del túnel se encontraba otro que mantenía las cintas amarillas de seguridad. Entraron con precaución y un olor a cerrado y a moho impregnaba el ambiente llenando por completo sus fosas nasales.

Ambos compañeros se miraron y después asintieron para juntos seguir. En ese lugar reinaba el silencio y parecía como si entraras a una dimensión nueva.

Sus pasos resonaban en el pálido brillo de las linternas que se estremecían con el rugido de los vagones del metro que pasaban cerca, en algún lugar. Claire tuvo sintió más miedo que el que pudo sentir en Raccoon City y tragando saliva siguió caminando.

A su paso observaron como dos túneles más se abrían a los costados y se quedaron con la fuerte preocupación de no saber por dónde avanzar. Se quedaron quietos mientras que en silencio trataban de llegar a una solución hasta que escucharon un fuerte disparo proveniente de su lado izquierdo. Ambos corrieron a ver lo sucedido y alguna corriente de agua que pasaba por en medio dejó ver a un cuerpo en descomposición pero que gemía.

—Aquel canto de los muertos— .Susurró Claire mientras lo veía perderse en el fondo.

Corrieron hasta el fondo de este y se abría paso un túnel en forma horizontal hacia ellos. Quedaron en medio cuando escucharon una voz masculina.

— ¡Abajo! —Gritó aquella voz.

David tomó a Claire de la cintura y la llevó hacia un lado tirándose en el suelo mientras ella caía sobre él. Giraron el rostro y vieron a un zombi más caer mientras el agua se lo llevaba. Sus respiraciones se agitaron y ambos se miraron. La pelirroja se sentía nerviosa al notar que la mano del capitán Fillister seguía posada sobre su cintura desnuda. Él por su parte la seguía mirando mientras parecía no creer lo que estaba viendo en sus ojos. Deseo.

— ¿Claire? — Escuchó decir a la voz masculina que antes habían escuchado.

La muchacha se quedó perpleja al escuchar la voz de su ex compañero. De un brinco se levantó y lo miró con sorpresa. David se levantó con pesar mientras observaba la singular escena.

Leon venía completamente solo.

— ¿Pero qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Leon mientras miraba a ambos miembros de la B.S.A.A.

Cuando la pelirroja iba a decir algo, David se le adelantó: —David Fillister, capitán de la sede en Antártida de la B.S.A.A y Claire Redfie… —Antes de que pudiera terminar Leon lo miró con esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

—Sé quién es ella…

Claire y Leon se miraron por eternos segundos, después él giró su mirada a David.

—Leon S. Kennedy, agente de la D.S.O. —Ahora fue el turno de David para mirarlo asesino e ignorándolo por completo se dirigió a Claire.

— ¿Claire? —Preguntó de momento.

A pesar del shock que había sufrido no sabía si su corazón latía desbocado por haber permanecido tan cerca del cuerpo de David o por su inesperado reencuentro con el dueño de su corazón.

Claire carraspeó y miró a los agentes.

— Creí que te habías tomado unas vacaciones —. Comenzó a decir la muchacha.

—Ahora estoy de regreso, supongo que por el mismo asunto que tú.

La mirada grisáceo llena de frialdad la atiborró de espanto ¿Por qué se comportaba así con ella? Notó que David y Leon se miraban desafiantes y los puños de ambos estaban más que coléricos.

—Pues si venimos a lo mismo, podemos seguir haciendo esto juntos —Murmuró la pelirroja de repente, intentando romper la tensión.

Notó que a ninguno le pareció la idea pero al final asintieron y continuaron su camino.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes Leon? —dijo Claire.

El rubio se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca: —Nada más que el gobierno ruso ahora está de acuerdo con estos experimentos. Al parecer eso de conquistar el mundo no ha pasado de moda.

— ¿Quieres decir que Rusia quiere gobernar el mundo? —Esta vez fue David quien hizo la pregunta. Leon solo asintió y le restó importancia.

—A estas alturas, no me sorprende —Murmuró Leon.

— ¿Y qué me dices de los zombis que encontraste Leon? Parecían muy a la antigua, no como los últimos experimentos y menos con los que se supone que quieren "inventar".

Leon miró a Claire de lado.

—Los encontramos en algunos de los túneles, venían en esta dirección—dijo señalando otro tipo de túnel, un poco más chico que los otros. —Creo que nos pueden llevar a donde queremos.

Los cuatro entraron con sigilo mientras notaron algunos de los peligros del mundo subterráneo. Habían profundos agujeros, cables de alta tensión, raíles electrificados y los propios vagones del metro abandonados.

—Creo que supieron bien donde esconderse —dijo Leon.

Mientras avanzaban tenían cuidado de pisar bien y sobre todo estar atentos de su alrededor por si salían más de esas criaturas. Claire se adelantó un poco a los demás y de alguno de los vagones abandonados salió un zombi pero que con una fuerza increíble que se abalanzó ante ella.

Los reflejos de Claire la hicieron voltear y al sentir el pesado cuerpo del zombi caer sobre ella, hizo que en un rápido movimiento lo girara para ser ella quien se posara sobre él rompiéndole el cuello con las manos. Rápido, sin una gota de sudor.

Leon y David se quedaron con la boca abierta, ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo siquiera de disparar a la cabeza del engendro. Observaron como Claire se levantaba y se acomodaba un mechón de cabello que caía por su frente y les sonrío.

Su estupefacción les quedó corta cuando detrás de ella corrió un zombi bastante extraño, era robusto y media al menos dos metros, jamás habían visto algo así y al intentar reaccionar de su estado de shock, nuevamente la pelirroja les había ganado en cuando a tiempo ya que se agachó y pudo tumbarlo al suelo sacando dos cuchillos y tirando con perfecta puntería y destreza a ambos ojos de la mutación.

Los hombres se quedaron como estatuas al mirarla una vez mostrando todas sus cualidades. A David le punzó la entrepierna al saber que esa mujer no solo era hermosa sino que tenía un talento innato que la hacía una perfecta mezcla de seducción y peligro.

Leon por su parte sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza al observar que aquella mujer no era la muchacha que conoció hace años en Raccoon City. Pudo jurar que las piernas le temblaron al mirarla con esa playera color negro ajustado dejando ver su cintura y sus pantalones ajustados. Definitivamente lo había dejado impresionado y sobre todo celoso por ver como aquel capitán y ella se miraron cuando cayeron al suelo y la forma en la que este la mantenía de la cintura, acariciándola. Él la había conocido primero y sentía la rabia al no poder permanecer más tiempo con ella, era su amiga, tenía un cariño inmenso hacia ella ¿Pero él de qué se podía quejar? Si bien sabía que Ada Wong lo había llevado a la perdición, olvidándose de todos, de esa chica pelirroja, de su trabajo y hasta de él mismo. Por eso había vuelto, para recuperar un poco de lo que era él y el destino le ponía nuevamente a Claire ¿Sería una señal?

— ¿Se quedarán mirando todo el día?

La voz de Claire despertó de su trance a los hombres. Se dedicaron una mirada de desprecio entre los dos y siguieron a la joven.

—Este último era bastante peculiar ¿Serán sus nuevas creaciones? —dijo Claire mientras seguían su camino.

—Algo me dice que nos esperan cosas peores… —musitó Leon.

Caminaron tan sólo unos cincuenta metros más cuando notaron una entrada que era custodiada por agentes federales y se escondieron detrás de un vagón abandonado.

—Mierda, no los podemos matar… —El rubio miraba hacia los guardias con una mueca.

—Creo que Claire nos hará los honores—. David le dedicó una media sonrisa a la mujer mientras le entregaba sus tranquilizadores.

La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa enorme mientras reía por lo bajo. Los tomó de su mano y cargó su francotirador. Por alguna de las ventanillas viejas y rotas de donde se encontraban apuntó y miró a ambos hombres para después sonreírles con picardía.

— ¿Diez puntos en la vena correcta del cuello?

Leon frunció el cejo y David se rio bajito.

—Cinco puntos si no das exactamente en el blanco y cero si definitivamente eres pésima—.Le contestó Fillister mientras se cruzaba de brazos manteniendo su sonrisa blanquecina.

Por un momento Leon sintió que la ira le volvía al cuerpo al ver como se observaban tan lúdicos. Ella y él se conocían de más tiempo, seguro que apenas y se habían conocido o al menos el poco tiempo que Claire tenía en la B.S.A.A. que por buenas fuentes se había enterado y le cayó con demasiada sorpresa.

Después de sonrisas dedicadas entre David y la pelirroja, esta se dispuso a acomodarse sobre la ventanilla lista para dar a su objetivo.

Dio una bocanada de aire y en menos de tres segundos ambos guardias habían caído en el pesado sueño que el tranquilizante les brindó.

Leon parecía no poder acostumbrarse a la destreza que tenía Claire, tiró a uno y después a otro en unos segundos sin siquiera darles tiempo de reaccionar o percatarse de la caída del otro.

Claire sonrió al mirar de reojo la expresión de Leon. Se sintió magnífica al saber que ni Ada podría comparársele ahora y al parecer el joven de mirada grisácea lo estaba notando.

Entre risas Claire y David se levantaron para dirigirse a los guardias y el capitán sin duda se quedó perplejo. Había dado justo en la vena yugular que conectaba al corazón para hacer de este un proceso más deprisa a la aplicación de morfina.

Leon que venía detrás de ellos tampoco pudo dejar de lado su asombro al saber el perfecto tino de Claire.

— ¡Ay, por Dios santo! ¿Se asombrarán de todo lo que esta chica va a hacer?

La voz femenina conocida de sobra por Leon los alertó y giraron hacia atrás para encontrarse con su figura saliendo de entre las sombras.

—Ni que fuera para tanto—mencionó la mujer cruzándose de brazos pero sin duda con un tono de envidia.

Claire sintió que el estómago le ardía e iba a encaminarse a donde ella cuando la mano de David la detuvo.

Leon una vez más se quedaba sin palabras ante la presencia de aquella mujer.

—Ada… —susurró Leon con tristeza.

— Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Leon —dijo la oriental. — ¿Esta vez si quieres acabar lo que comenzamos?

A la pelirroja casi se le cae la quijada de lo que acaba de escuchar, inmediatamente se zafó del agarre de David y lanzó un cuchillo en su dirección. Ada reaccionó rápidamente pero eso no evitó que el cuchillo le rozara la mejilla dejando un hilo de sangre correr.

—Nada mal para alguien como tú…

Esta vez iba a correr donde ella cuando esta vez la mano de Leon fue la que la detuvo. Miró con infinita tristeza a Claire y ella lo abofeteó.

—Siempre eres igual de imbécil... —dijo Claire apartándose de su lado.

Caminó donde estaba David y le instó a caminar hacia la entrada donde se dirigían perdiéndose de su vista.

Leon se quedó mirando el suelo con melancolía. Sabía que Claire tenía razón y era un verdadero idiota al intentar defender a Ada cada vez que la veía. En china peleó contra el hermano mayor de la pelirroja y ahora ella. No podía sentirse la persona más idiota del planeta, por perderla, por tratarla así a la única persona que siempre estuvo a su lado.

—Que conmovedor, la estúpida de Redfield mostrando celos—dijo Ada entre risas.

Por primera vez en sus años de estar prendado de aquella mujer vestida de rojo, sintió deseos de matarla por la forma de expresarse en cuanto a Claire. Siempre era la misma situación, al grado de ponerse en contra de sus mismos compañeros, haciendo que sus vidas corrieran peligro y daba la casualidad que en cualquier intento de ataque bioterrorista, estaba ella detrás de todo.

Alzó la mirada y observó como ella mantenía esa expresión altanera, quizá sabiendo de antemano que Leon siempre iba a caer a sus pies cada que se le antojara a ella aparecer.

Tomó su actitud seria y sacando su magnum en un rápido movimiento apuntó hacia ella y soltó un disparo.

Continuará...

Perdonen la tardanzaXD espero les haya gustado este capítulo, mil millones de gracias por sus reviews, prometo no decepcionarlas…

En cuanto al fic me costó muchísimo tomar decisiones en cuanto a las escenas, las cambiaba y demás porque desde el sábado hubiese estado listo. Pero aquí está y ojalá los atrape la historia.

Los datos sobre los túneles rusos son verídicos e intento que realmente vivan las situaciones para que se den una idea. Me gustó esa realidad para poder mezclar un poco de misterio por los experimentos y demás.

Con respecto a David Fillister quiero decirles que me estoy enamorando de él jajaja y como cada quien tiene su propia idea de cómo es, seguro que saben que es bastante sexy *u* Pero como esto es un cleon, marqué la diferencia entre lo que siente Leon por Claire y David por Claire. Tampoco quiero que sufra ese capitán sensual XD Por eso es que su relación con Claire es más pasional :P

Ya verán, en cuanto a Ada, no me gusta hablar de ella ¬¬ pero la tengo que poner porque es la culpable del desamor que sufre Claire xD así que espero sus lindísimos comentarios y de verdad gracias a todas chicas :´)


	3. Chapter 3

Amor Cautivo

Capítulo 3

Claire y David caminaban entre el túnel cuando el sonido de un disparo los hizo detenerse. La muchacha tragó saliva ¿Y si algo malo le sucedió a Leon? ¿Ada sería capaz de matarlo? Negó con la cabeza, definitivamente Leon se las tenía que arreglar solo.

Siguió caminando pero sin dejar de mostrar preocupación, cosa que David no pasó desapercibida. Ahora todo tenía sentido, se notaba que Claire estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquel agente y a pesar que notaba en la mirada de ambos cierto aire melancólico no podía dejar de parecerle absurdo. Realmente ese Leon debía ser estúpido si pretendía cambiar a Claire por aquella mujer oriental, si bien era linda y sexy no se comparaba con aquellos ojos verdes de Claire, esa sonrisa y ese cuerpo mucho más hermoso que el de la mujer de rojo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta encontrar lo que parecía ser la antigua base militar. Se quedaron asombrados por el gran espacio que había en aquel subterráneo y continuaron mucho más atentos para no ser percibidos, mirando si había alguna cámara de seguridad, pero todo parecía tan antiguo e intacto como debió estar hace siglos. Aún parecía que el ambiente estaba rodeado por los espectros de la amenaza nuclear y la guerra fría.

Llegaron a una puerta de metal vieja. Se colocaron a los costados y se miraron por unos segundos. A pesar de la mirada decidida de Claire aún parecía quedarle aquella nostalgia que la embargó momentos atrás. David le sonrió de manera seductora y Claire desvió la mirada sonrojada. Si él podía hacerla sentir bien, definitivamente lo haría y vaya de que maneras se imaginaba hacerla feliz.

La pelirroja volvió a dirigirle la mirada y asintió para continuar con la misión. David carraspeó y ambos se colocaron frente a la puerta para patearla y abrirla de golpe.

—Bienvenidos…- dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

Su única reacción fue apuntar con sus armas hacia las sombras, esperando lo peor.

Ada abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la acción del rubio y apenas tuvo tiempo de rodar a un lado y quitarse. Su respiración se agitó y lo miró con odio y sorpresa ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a ella?

Leon bajó el arma y agachó la mirada, sentía desesperación, ira contra sí mismo. Simplemente no comprendía el grado de idiotez al que podía llegar. Se tiró al piso de rodillas, derrotado llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Era mejor acabar con Ada y olvidarse de ella, recuperar su vida y sus amistades, recuperar ese amor tan extraño que desde hace años sentía por Claire. Este era el momento…

Hace un tiempo…

Leon se sentía mareado por la excitación que Ada le provocaba, ahí estaba la mujer desnuda frente a él dispuesta a entregarle todo. Como una visión fue guiado por instinto hasta posarse sobre ella dispuesto a tocarla. Para su sorpresa Ada lo beso con pasión y lo giró posándose sobre él. Leon colocó sus manos sobre su espalda y la atrajo hacia su pecho. La oriental gimió sobre su boca y después sonrió con malicia.

Leon se quedó perplejo ante el inesperado cambio de actitud y observó que Ada mantenía en su mano derecha un chip que contenía información sobre el pentágono de los Estados Unidos.

Observó como rio y de un brinco se apartó de él, miró el chip entre sus manos y tomó el vestido rojo del suelo para colocárselo lentamente, sin que Leon moviera un solo dedo, seguía impresionado por la manipulación de la mujer.

Ada rio y negó con la cabeza: —Pobre Leon…

Dicho esto, tomó la pistola de Leon que permanecía tirada en el suelo y rompió los cristales de la ventana. Corrió hacia ella y se lanzó como sólo ella sabía, disparando aquella arma que la hacía volar de un lado a otro.

Así desde la cama se le quedó mirando a las cortinas que el viento movía de la ventana rota. ¿En verdad podía ser tan estúpido? Robó información secreta y él no hizo nada para detenerla, en todos sus años de encuentro al intentar arrestarla perdía la cabeza al momento que la miraba.

Ahora estaba dispuesto a regresar a su trabajo. Que a otro le encomendaran la tarea de eliminarla, él no podía verla ni de chiste. Quería olvidarla, quería deshacerse de ella.

Después de aquel encuentro Leon volvió a la D.S.O. dispuesto a continuar sus labores, informando que aquellos datos habían sido robados por Ada Wong, una vez más el gobierno de los Estados Unidos comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer.

Después de reincorporarse escuchó la noticia que Claire Redfield estaba trabajando para la B.S.A.A. no sólo le sorprendió sino que le llenó de gozo el corazón saber un poco ella. A pesar de lo estúpido que había sido con Ada Wong, nunca pudo olvidar la mirada verde de Claire. Cuando la conoció era tan sólo una muchachita que le partió el corazón al verla marcharse en busca de su hermano. A pesar de la comunicación que siempre quiso tener con ella, las circunstancias no se los permitían por alguna u otra razón. En Hardville, quería volver a encontrarse con ella, se juro que le marcaría para invitarla a cenar algún fin de semana, pero su fortuito romance con Ángela le hizo olvidar aquello y se dedicó a brindarle noches de pasión y cenas que no pasaban a alguna conversación que realmente le interesara.

Después lo de China lo dejó sin palabras, fue el momento en el que más se confundió en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Al terminar aquella pesadilla, se encontró con Claire y ella con una sonrisa lo esperaba, en cambio lo único que logró decirle era que se tomaría unas vacaciones y se olvidó del mundo entero. A Claire sólo le regalaba miradas frías cuando lo que en realidad quería era estrecharla entre sus brazos, a pesar que al principio la veía como una hermana, los sentimientos hacia ella se confundieron de tal manera que tuvo deseos de tocar su cuerpo, de besarla, de probarla.

Supuso que no era más que un capricho por haberla conocido en aquel incidente en Raccoon City, compartieron la salvación de sus vidas y eso era todo.

Al informarle sobre el ataque bioterrorista que planeaba Rusia para dominar el mundo, el gobierno de Estados Unidos no dudó ni un segundo en mandar al más experimentado de sus hombres. Estaba dispuesto a todo, entregaría su vida con tan de que un ataque así no se repitiera. Tenía que infiltrarse y comenzar la misión con sigilo, por eso lo habían mandando sin compañía, sabían perfectamente que Leon S. Kennedy podía apañárselas de cualquier forma.

Así comenzó los dos primeros días buscando información necesaria para poder dar paso a la misión. Lo que menos se imaginó fue encontrarse a Claire Redfield tomada de la mano con aquel hombre. De alguna forma supuso que venía a lo mismo ya que la B.S.A.A. se dedicaba a eso, pero un extraño sentimiento en el estómago lo invadió al mirarla tan cerca de ese hombre. Ella tan hermosa con aquellas ropas ajustadas, su cuerpo había cambiado tanto que provocaba en Leon sentimientos y sensaciones que sólo podía experimental algún chico en secundaria.

Sintió infinitos celos al verlos juntos, riendo, caminando; sabiendo que él mismo podría estar en lugar de aquel hombre. Toda esa tarde no dejó de pensar en su sonrisa y en sus ojos. Sabía que a pesar de ser compañeros de misión, aquel extraño y ella tenían una chispa al mirarse, veía lujuria en aquellos ojos y eso le enfermaba.

Al caer la noche y comenzar la misión, se deshizo por un momento del recuerdo de la pelirroja al tener que enfrentarse a unos cuantos zombis por las alcantarillas.

Después pasó la singular escena que parecía estar predestinada para Claire y él. Sólo que esta vez, venía acompañada y ella cayó sobre el cuerpo del hombre. La escena se le hizo eterna. Claire mirando al hombre con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras este le tocaba la espalda baja desnuda, observó perfectamente los ligeros movimientos que los dedos de ese hombre hacían sobre la piel expuesta de Claire. Tuvo esa inminente necesidad de ir y arrebatársela de los brazos pero ¿Con qué derecho haría eso? Por eso solo se limitó a llamarla para que prestara atención.

Y ahí estaba una vez más aquella chica de ojos verdes, mirándola por eternos instantes. Quería correr y abrazarla, darle un beso. Pero la presencia de aquel hombre hizo que se comportara distante. Eran de esos celos berrinchudos que nunca creyó sentir por alguien. Después aquella destreza que mostró al librarse de los zombis. Se sentía atraído de una forma descomunal hacia su persona. Estaba dispuesto a poder acercarse más a ella y pedirle que después de todo esto le permitiera una salida, quería platicar con ella, quería saber cómo estaba…

Pero como siempre, Ada Wong tenía que aparecer, como si en cada instante de su vida se negara a irse sólo para complicarle más la existencia. Con la bofetada de Claire supo que era lo que debía hacer, disparó sin preámbulos y sin mirar. Quizá por eso falló, él conocía su perfecta puntería y la destreza obvia de Ada. Si bien su intención no era matarla, si era dejarle en claro que no quería volver a verla, y si se decidía volver a aparecer, no tendría piedad y por Claire juraría que lo haría.

Leon se puso de pie, recuperando toda su postura llena de frialdad y miró a Ada mientras le apuntaba con su magnum sin titubear.

— ¿Y ahora tú que tienes que ver en todo esto? —dijo entre dientes mientras intentaba controlar su ira.

—Calma Leon, que las cosas no son lo que parecen… —mencionó con fingida inocencia.

—No voy a seguir tus juegos Ada Wong…

La muchacha comenzó a reír.

—Tú sabes que sólo soy un espía que hace ligeros trabajos, realmente no he hecho nada malo, salvo robar la información que me pidieron y dárselas. Después de todo, eso es lo que siempre hago…

Ada estaba dispuesta a irse cuando notó el disparo rozarle las piernas, causando un agujero en su vestido rojo.

—Era de mis favoritos Leon… —se miró el vestido con horror dramático y le sonrió: —No me costó para nada hacer este trabajo, después de todo, la información que necesitaban era nada más y nada menos que la que poseías tú aquella noche.

Leon se atragantó con sus palabras ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué clase de información contenía el pentágono como para serle de utilidad a los rusos? La mujer de vestido rojo rio a carcajadas.

— ¿Qué no lo sabías?

El rubio apretó los dientes, odiaba caer en sus juegos.

—Tu precioso gobierno estadounidense poseía la información y procedimientos químicos exactos para realizar lo que ahora estos rusos hacen—Ella sonrió. — ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende?

El agente no podía entender bien el significado de sus palabras, entonces ¿Estados Unidos quería conquistar el mundo de igual forma?

Ada Wong pareció entender lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio y aplaudió: —Vaya Leon, lo estás comprendiendo… —hizo una pausa. —Hay muchos países que deseaban esa información, pero sin duda Rusia fue el mejor pagado así que… supongo que nos vemos luego.

Sin más la mujer del vestido rojo desapareció.

A Leon parecía darle vueltas la cabeza ¿Cómo era posible? Su misma organización, a la cual dedico toda su vida. Eso era imposible. Aunque todo parecía tener sentido, el robo de la información, después esta misión donde lo habían mandado solo para "investigar" y para "acabar con eso" cuando lo único que querían era ser los únicos dueños de esa importantísima clave para dominar el mundo entero.

Se sintió enfermo ante la idea de tener que participar en algo como eso. Sin duda necesitaba encontrar a Claire y advertirle de todo aquello.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pensaba que después de cada estupidez que le hacía cometer Ada, de alguna forma le ayudaba. Si bien sabía que Ada tenía algún tipo de sentimiento hacia él, estaba consciente que ya no permitiría ser su juguete y realmente esperaba que aquel disparo le haya dejado más que claro todo, el final de algo que nunca tuvo principio.

Claire mantenía la escopeta firme mientras apuntaba a la sombra que yacía en el fondo de la habitación. Rápidamente echó un ojo a su alrededor mirando la tecnología tan avanzada que tenían en aquel lugar. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, dejándola bastante impresionada fue aquel cubículo de vidrio reforzado con una especie de criatura mutante parecida a la que se enfrentó momentos atrás. Sólo que parecía tener una consistencia mucho más fuerte y gruesa, y con la misma altura de dos metros.

— Hermoso ¿no lo creen? —la voz de entre las sombras salió a la luz y los miró con una sonrisa.—Una maravilla de creación…

Claire y David no dejaron de apuntarle y aquel hombre viejo permanecía calmado.

— ¿Pero de qué diablos se trata todo esto? —dijo David con fuerza.

Aquel hombre los miró con incredulidad.

—La verdad es que esto es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar en el siglo XXI…-su voz era calmada y con aquel acento ruso que lo caracterizaba. —Verán, les contaré…-hizo una pausa y los miró. –Oh vamos, no hace falta que me apunten con esas armas.

Claire y David se miraron y bajaron un poco la guardia pero sin dejar de estar atentos a cualquier movimiento inesperado del hombre. Este agarro una silla y se sentó frente al cubículo donde estaba la criatura, dándoles la espalda.

—Honestamente el crédito es de los malditos americanos. –Hizo sus manos en puños un momento y después los relajó. –Pero creo que sin la inteligencia de Rusia jamás hubieran podido llegar a lo que nosotros hemos hecho. Bendita ciencia—. El hombre se giró sobre su silla para quedar de frente a los miembros de la B.S.A.A.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —dijo Claire al momento que daba un paso hacia él.

El viejo rio y tosió después.

— Imagínense revivir a todos los hombres caídos de la guerra fría, sacarlos de sus tumbas y convertirlos en mutaciones extraordinarias, casi invencibles para someter al mundo entero…-su voz fue tan calculadora que hasta el capitán David le dio escalofríos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir realmente? –Una vez más Claire se le adelantó a David.

El hombre sonrió con cinismo: —Ciencia hija, no caeremos en lo mismo de siempre…-se levantó de su asiento y señaló al espécimen que permanecía de pie, inmóvil. —No haremos criaturas horribles que propaguen un virus que al final se convertirán en nada si no se alimentan. Esto que ves aquí es un cuerpo que alguna vez murió hace siglos, pero que mutó de forma sorprendente con nuestro suero. Reanimamos un cuerpo de forma física que no tiene partes débiles, en pocas palabras no necesita de nada para sobrevivir y se convierte en un súper zombi.

Los vellos del brazo de Claire se le erizaron y volvió a apuntar con su arma al viejo.

— No te molestes, las criaturas están casi perfectas. Nos obedecerán y podremos someter al mundo entero. Sin necesidad de dejar el planeta sin población, simplemente convertir a todos en nuestros esclavos sin tener que contagiarlos ¿No es maravilloso?

El viejo mostró su sonrisa y de un rápido movimiento apretó uno de los botones dejando sonar una alarma despertando de golpe al espécimen que yacía dormido detrás del vidrio. Mientras ambos compañeros prestaban atención a la criatura, el científico salió corriendo por una puerta trasera.

Claire soltó una maldición y observaron con pavor como la criatura golpeaba el vidrio dejando salir de su boca un estruendo que les causó pánico. Si bien de alguna forma se sintieron aliviados al escuchar que este virus no contagiaría a nadie, el simple hecho de imaginarse a criaturas monstruosas como esas sueltas por las calles matando gente y sometiéndola les hacía temblar.

Mientras Claire permanecía inmóvil mirando la escena, David la jaló del brazo para huir antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—Creo que necesitaremos ayuda…-dijo mientras la llevaba casi arrastrando por el lugar donde entraron. –Tenemos que ir al hotel por nuestros comunicadores e informar a la B.S.A.A. de todo esto.

Corrieron a toda prisa hasta la primera puerta donde fue su encuentro con Ada. El capitán Fillister se detuvo y tomó una de sus granadas listo para lanzarla hacia la puerta. Claire por su parte sintió pavor al imaginar que Leon se podría encontrar adentro, aunque en el fondo sabía que lo más seguro era que hubiera escapado tras Ada, como siempre.

Sin preámbulos David lanzó una granada seguida de otra para derrumbar parte de la estructura y bloquear la entrada. Corrieron mientras bloques de hierro caían de la parte superior del túnel hasta que pudieron colarse por algún otro pasadizo para librarse del derrumbe.

Con sus respiraciones agitadas se detuvieron unos minutos para mantener la calma. Después se miraron y se sonrieron.

—Creo que es peor de lo que parece…-mencionó Claire en un susurro.

—Ni que lo digas, supongo que las que nos encontramos primero fueron experimentos fallidos que soltaron simplemente…

—Que mundo tan enfermo.

David tomó de la mano a Claire y depositó un beso sobre ella.

—Salvaremos el mundo…

La pelirroja se sonrojo ante el acto y quitó su mano como si esta quemara.

—Es mejor darnos prisa.

Juntos emprendieron su partida hacia una salida cercana. Cuando lo lograron, pudieron notar patrullas que avanzaban rumbo a la estación del metro para investigar el motivo de la explosión.

Se escabulleron entre las calles oscuras de Moscú y entraron al hotel justo como habían salido. En su habitación comenzaron a buscar entre sus cosas para localizar inmediatamente a Chris. La Redfield menor se recostó sobre la cama intentando calmarse por lo reciente vivido mientras que David intentaba entablar comunicación con el director de la B.S.A.A.

El capitán Fillister miraba de reojo como Claire observaba el techo con preocupación ¿Estaría pensando en lo que acababan de experimentar o sería así por ese tal Leon? Después de varios intentos fallidos de comunicación, se dirigió a Claire y le sonrió.

—Deberías darte un baño, partiremos en cuanto obtengamos órdenes. —le dijo para después darle la espalda y sentarse frente a su ordenador.

Claire se incorporó y lo observó más detalladamente. Realmente le parecía asombrosa la compostura que mantenía. No lo había pensando con claridad pero era inteligente, simpático y sensual. Se mordió el labio inferior con remordimiento al pensar todas esas cosas de él en tan sólo días de conocerlo. Su mente voló hasta la imagen de Leon protegiendo a Ada una vez más y sintió coraje, sintió celos y sobre todo sintiéndose despechada. Volvió a mira el perfil del rostro de David y la adrenalina corrió en sus venas ¿Y si lo besaba? Tuvo ganas de acercársele y acariciarlo, quizá que fingiera un poco por ese momento, después de todo a lo que se iban a enfrentar parecía de lo más peligroso que en todos los años anteriores se pudieron haber enfrentado.

Encrespó los dedos sobre su regazo y negó con la cabeza. No se podía permitir ese lujo de "utilizarlo" de alguna forma para aliviar sus penas, su rencor y su pobre corazón. Se levantó y corrió hasta el baño, lo mejor era darse un chapuzón en la tina, quizá sería el último que se daría en varios días.

Llenó el agua con calma, se sentía nerviosa por todo lo que estaba sintiendo; David, Leon y las nuevas criaturas que estaban por enfrentarse. Era extraño pensar en todo eso a la vez, porque sentía una terrible atracción por David y un gran sentimiento de amor y rencor hacia Leon. Miedo por lo que les esperaba y un sinfín de sensaciones más. Se deshizo de sus ropas y se adentró en el agua. Una vez ahí recargó su cabeza en la bañera para cerrar los ojos y descansar, debía mantenerse tranquila, no pensar en nada, no pensar en nadie.

Leon entró apresurado con la esperanza de encontrar a Claire y poder pedirle perdón por todas las estupideces cometidas en los últimos años. Estaba realmente nervioso mientras recorría los pasillos gélidos con aquel metal que resonaba por todo el lugar, no estaba seguro si sudaba por la existencia de seres de ultratumba o por el hecho de tener que mirar nuevamente a los ojos brillantes de la pelirroja.

Giró en el final de un pasillo apuntando con su arma hacia el lado derecho y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Inmóvil, una especie de zombi mutante miraba hacia la dirección de Leon, sus ojos apenas y se podían ver debido a la deformidad de su rostro. Gotas de sangre brotaban de las rajadas que tenía en el rostro. Lo que más llamó la atención del agente fue aquella estatura casi descomunal, un cuerpo delgado pero no débil y extrañas marcas en sus brazos.

Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando aquella criatura soltó un grito que no se pudo comparar con cualquiera que haya podido escuchar antes. No era como el rugido de unas criaturas que soltaban saliva al hacerlo; el grito había parecido más de una película de horror, de esas donde los demonios poseían a las personas y al gritar parecían tener más de una voz.

Enfrentarse a algo totalmente desconocido puso los pelos de punta del agente Kennedy ¡Sí! Hasta a él mismo le costaba aceptar que eso podía sucederle a él.

Sin pestañear soltó un disparo en el centro de la cabeza del mutante cuando este apenas y se movió un par de centímetros. Leon sabía que esa no había sido una buena señal, digo ¿Quién podría resistir una bala en el centro de la cabeza de una magnum? Ahogó un quejido y sin pensarlo dio media vuelta y se echó a correr como nunca lo había hecho. Escuchaba el sonido estremecedor que los pies de esa criatura ocasionaban contra el suelo de metal. Sentía que casi lo tenía apenas unos dos metros detrás de él y realmente sintió miedo.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo se resguardó en la primera oportunidad que tuvo en una puerta que cerró detrás de sí. Había corrido varios pasillos casi infinitos hasta que pudo perderle de vista un poco. Recargó su espalda contra la puerta y respiró agitado mientras sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca.

Después de unos segundos de recobrar su aliento cayó en la cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba. Era una especie de búnker gigantesco. La sorpresa fue más grande al observar miles de contenedores llenos de criaturas como la que momentos atrás lo perseguía. Sintió desesperación al pensar en lo terrible que parecía la situación, debía salir de ahí, buscar a Claire e informar a todos para lo que se avecinaba.

Pasó una hora después de que Claire se había metido a darse un baño, David comenzaba a desesperarse y miraba su reloj con insistencia. Había dado aviso a la B.S.A.A. para solicitar los refuerzos y tan sólo esperaba la llamada de confirmación de Chris Redfield.

Enfadado y con los nervios de punta, el capitán Fillister insistió con sus nudillos sobre la puerta del baño dejando que tan sólo el silencio fuera el que le contestara. Tuvo miedo de pensar que algo malo sucedía con ella o quizá simplemente no le quería contestar. Esperó unos segundos más para poder escuchar algún tipo proveniente de la mujer, pero nada parecía suceder dentro.

Sus sentidos lo alertaron y de un fuerte golpe abrió la puerta, entró con rapidez y miró a Claire en la tina durmiendo, por suerte no se había ahogado. Suspiró aliviado y caminó hasta ella, podía estar desmayada también. La tomó de la cabeza y la movió un poco dando ligeras palmaditas en su mejilla.

—Claire…-susurró.

La pelirroja tardó unos segundos en tomar conciencia para abrir los ojos lentamente y encontrarse con la mirada del capitán frente a la suya. Ambos estaban tan cerca que sintieron sus respiraciones chocar. Se miraron por eternos segundos y David susurró el nombre de Claire. Estaba perdido en su mirada, ambos sabían que algo estaba sucediendo y el cuerpo entero les temblaba debido al ardor que comenzaban a sentir, la pregunta era ¿Realmente estaba bien?

Segundos después y sin pensarlo, David capturó los labios de la muchacha.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mil gracias por su apoyo, no los entretengo más y aclaro que sí, efectivamente habrá unos besitos entre Claire y David, no pasará a más por mi propio bien emocional y el de ustedes jajaja… Dejemos lo más intenso y apasionado para nuestra parejita preferida. Pero espero que realmente les haya quedado claro, siempre hay mucho drama en una novela (Al menos de las mías XD)

BESOS Y CHOCOLATES BLANCOS DE ESOS DE LENGUITAS DE GATO bien ultra deliciososajhsdgdaghd *0* 3 XD

Pero sobre todo, besos y una caja inmensa llena de super lengüitas de gato directas hasta Venezuela para MariangelaGuzman que nunca me perdió la pista y ha estado siempre ahí para que continuara la historia :')

Como le dije a ella, este capítulo va para ti y la actualización es gracias a tu ánimo. GRACIAS, eres la mejor. Te mando un abrazotote :3

Sin más, no se aburran ni se tropiezen, ahí les va ¡GRACIAS A TODOS, ESPERO LES GUSTE!

Amor Cautivo

Capítulo 4

Sintió los tibios y duros labios de David sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos como platos y no supo por qué no se despegaba de ellos, lentamente volvió a su mente el recuerdo de Leon y Ada, sintió celos y una desesperación creciendo mucho más que aquella oleada de calor que comenzaba a estremecerla. Pensó en Leon y en lo que podría ser el sabor de sus labios ¿Se iba a comparar un poco con los del capitán? Enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de David y profundizó el beso. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, ella amaba al joven rubio y lo único que hacía era dejar salir toda aquella frustración que sentía por no poder tener a Leon de esa forma, tan único y especial, tan sólo para ella.

El capitán Fillister se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Claire aún permanecía con su cuerpo desnudo dentro de la bañera, segundos después carraspeó y se separó de él mientras se sumergía un poco más en el agua. David comprendió lo incómodo de la situación y salió del baño sin decir alguna palabra.

Pasaron unos minutos después que Claire decidiera salir con una toalla enredada a su esbelta figura. Ambos se miraron y se acercaron con paso lento. La pelirroja se sentía apenada por la situación y por lo que acababa de suceder, iba a pedir una disculpa cuando los brazos de David la sostuvieron por la cintura y volvió a capturar sus labios húmedos.

El mundo pareció dar vueltas mientras la lengua del capitán intentaba abrirse paso entre su boca. Claire pensó en lo confuso de la situación mientras no sabía si corresponder a tan arrebatado beso. Por un momento todas las emociones que sintió al volver a ver a Leon le golpearon el pecho con estruendo, después el miedo por lo que se iban a enfrentar y la imagen de su difunto novio Piers apareció de entre las sombras. Tantas imágenes atascaban su mente de forma estruendosa, apretó los ojos mientras respondía tensa al beso de David.

Las manos del capitán jugueteaban con la toalla hasta que llegaron al justo amarre de ésta misma. Con un movimiento suave y lento intentó desprenderla de aquella tela cuando la pelirroja se movió hacia atrás llevándose una mano a su pecho, agitaba, temerosa y un poco ansiosa.

Era lógico que había una atracción entre ellos, lo sentía David en el puro fuego que sintió con la primera exploración que hicieron sus bocas. Claire cambió su semblante a uno lleno de tristeza y ahogó el llanto, ambos se miraron por eternos segundos hasta que el intercomunicador los sacó de sus pensamientos.

David fue el primero en reaccionar y caminó hasta la computadora dando un toque a una de las teclas haciendo que abriera una ventana con la imagen de Chris Redfield desde el otro lado.

Claire tomó su ropa y corrió hacia el baño para alistarse, eso le daría un par de minutos para aclarar la mente y concentrarse en lo que estaba por venir.

-Tienes que estar bromeando…-dijo Chris desde el otro lado de la computadora.

David negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva, no sabía si estaba nervioso por el beso de Claire o porque realmente no había pensado en lo grave de la situación.

-Es mucho peor que eso Chris ¿vienes para acá?-la voz de David parecía entrecortada.

El mayor de los Redfield se tomó la cabeza con una mano mientras se alborotaba el cabello.

-En estos momentos estoy saliendo para allá con mi equipo, espero que estén listos, me pondré en contacto con ustedes para ver la ubicación de nuestro encuentro-hizo una pausa para después agregar:-Cuida mucho a mi hermana.

Chris cortó la comunicación y un escalofrío corrió por su columna ¿Cuidar de su hermana? Dios santo, estaba a punto de desnudarla cuando la situación no estaba para nada tranquila ¿Qué le podría decir al Redfield? Exhaló un suspiro lleno de cansancio, tenía que concentrarse, sus vidas estaban en peligro, primero habría que deshacerse de todo este mal si es que se podía.

Claire salió del baño con más decisión que nunca, se colocó unos guantes que dejaban sus dedos libres mientras caminaba en dirección a David, su ahora short de mezclilla desgastado y una blusa de manga hasta los codos color negra le daban cierta actitud intimidante, se colocó las armas a los costados de su cadera y sus bien conocidos cuchillos en las piernas. Tomó su escopeta y colocándose en la espalda por fin miró al capitán a los ojos.

-¿Y bien, qué ha dicho mi hermano?

La voz de Claire parecía de lo más segura, nisiquiera titubeo y el semblante que tenía hace un par de minutos mientras se encontraba besándola, habían desaparecido por completo.

-Claire, yo…

David intentó hablar cuando la pelirroja decidió alzar su dedo índice mientras lo movía de forma negativa.

-No, David… no más juegos tontos-. Sin más ni menos, lo dejó callado por un par de segundos hasta que frunció el ceño y resopló.

-Tú hermano viene en camino, nos reuniremos en cuanto nos mande la ubicación.

Claire asintió y le dio la espalda: -Esperaremos entonces.

Dicho eso sacó un teléfono móvil de una de sus bolsas y tecleó un número.

-¿Sherry? Soy Claire Redfield ¿tienes ganas de venir a Rusia?-Lo último lo dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro mientras David no comprendía lo que pasaba.

Chris Redfield tenía un par de documentos en sus manos mientras caminaba apresurado hasta el avión privado que los esperaba a él y a su equipo.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que vaya?-Jill Valentine estaba siguiéndole los pasos con una mueca en el rostro.

El capitán Redfield movía el rostro negativamente y de re ojo miró a Jill: - En verdad es peligroso, no quisiera ponerte en peligro pero sobre todo eres la única persona que podría dirigir esta misión.

En ese instante se detuvo y miró a la rubia con tristeza: -¿sabes que…me importas, cierto?

La muchacha se sonrojó y bajó la mirada: - Pero eso no significa que no sea capaz de poder hacerlo-replicó la muchacha.

Chris apretó los documentos en sus manos y se los dio a uno de sus compañeros de elite para poder sostener a Jill por los hombros.

-En verdad, he hecho suficientemente mal en comendar esta misión a mi hermana, apenas y podré protegerla a ella, no podría cuidar de ambas-. Chris agachó la cabeza unos momentos y después alzó para mirar su pálido y níveo rostro de Jill. - ¿Lo entiendes, cierto?

Los ojos de Jill mostraban compasión por aquel hombre al que había amado secretamente por tanto tiempo, solo pudo asentir y aceptar el hecho de que Chris amaba mucho a su hermana y que obviamente estaba interesado por el bienestar de ella por igual.

-Ve y resuélvanlo-dijo la muchacha con esperanza mientras depositaba un rápido y corto beso en los labios duros Chris.

El moreno se sorprendió por aquel acto inocente de Jill, y comprendió que había atinado a que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por la rubia. Con mayor razón procuraría que todo se solucionara y poder cuidar de Claire para poder hablarle de este nuevo y desconocido sentimiento para él.

Sin más ni menos abordó el avión sin antes brindarle un abrazo a Jill.

Al abordar los miembros de B.S.A.A. tomaron sus armas y colocaron ciertos dispositivos de rastreo en sus brazos. Al alistarse Chris se posó frente a todos y comenzó a hablar con un tono bastante serio, intimidante.

-Si bien nos hemos enfrentado a mutaciones gigantescas y abominaciones mutantes bastante peligrosas, debemos tener presente que esto pinta mucho peor que lo anterior según los informes y las investigaciones que mi hermana Claire Redfield y el capitán de la división de la Antártida David Fillister nos han proporcionado, intentan resucitar muertos de la guerra fría convirtiéndolos en poderosas mutaciones que no contagiarán un virus, pero que sin embargo hará que puedan someter a la población de una forma sádica y violenta. Si bien la segunda guerra mundial causó miedo y pavor entre las personas, imaginen muertos con el rostro deformado y sonido guturales que emanen de sus bocas para ejercer control en la humanidad.

Al hacer una pausa, los agentes se miraron entre sí para poder hacer algún tipo de comentario. Chris continuó enseguida.

-Seremos precavidos, lo importante es siempre mantener la calma y tener la suficiente prudencia para poder vencer al enemigo, salvar gente, cuidar de ella y procurarla es nuestra prioridad. Será una misión difícil, pero confío en su gran capacidad para enfrentarse a este tipo de situaciones-. Chris miró a cada uno de ellos, grabándose en la mente el rostro de cada uno de ellos.- Lo lograremos muchachos, nosotros podemos hacerlo.

Entre todos se dedicaron miradas afirmativas mientras su corazón y mente se preparaban para lo peor.

Chris se quedó callado por unos segundos y miró por la ventana del avión que había despegado hace rato. Tenía fe en su equipo, en su hermana y en su viejo compañero David. Pero no podía evitar sentir aquel mal presentimiento que ni en todos sus años de hacer el mismo trabajo había podido sentir. Se preguntaba cómo es que iba a terminar todo esto, cómo es que existiera tal maldad en los corazones humanos. Su familia le había inculcado gran respeto hacia la vida humana, animal, hasta a la misma naturaleza. Le invitaron a creer que hay una vida después de la muerte y que existen ciertos tipos de leyes que juzgan la vida humana, se preguntaba si esas personas no tuviesen miedo de sufrir al morir, después de eso siquiera, miedo de Dios.

Tan sólo esperaba que Claire estuviese bien y que sea lo que fuese por lo que vino a esta vida, como principal objetivo era cuidar de su hermana, como fuese, por el resto de sus días.

Sintió una punzada en su corazón, cerró los ojos por unos momentos y suspiró.

Después de unas cuantas horas visualizaban el territorio ruso con impaciencia y expectación. No sólo Chris sabía lo que sus latidos desboscados querían decir, cada uno de los miembros del equipo lo sentían. Ese aire frío característico de la ciudad no les calaba hondo en vano. Lo peor se acercaba. Todos lo sabían.

Se limpió la frente perlada de sudor en cuanto perdió de vista a la mutación extraña. Había dado con alcantarillas que lo sacaron de su alcance y sobre todo le habían dado la paz y el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban en esos momentos. Un par de minutos para que su corazón se calmara y otros más para comprender lo que sucedía. Leon S. Kennedy aliviado después de un gran susto y un maratón que casi le costó la vida. Y es que literalmente la muerte le estaba pisando los pies.

Caminó vagamente por el callejón en el cuál había salido, observó a la gente que caminaba tranquilamente sin pensar ni tener la mínima idea de lo que estaba debajo de ellos. Miraba el alrededor cuando posó sus ojos en una pareja que se besaba. Su semblante se tranquilizó y supo en ese instante que lo que más temía no era poder morir con ese engendro, si no el hecho de no volver a ver aquellos ojos verdes de la muchacha que le robó el corazón con una sonrisa.

Siguió caminando con pesadez, nunca le habían dolido tanto las piernas, las sentía arder. Se recargó en la pared mientras suspiraba más tranquilo ¿En qué se debía concentrar? En los ojos de Claire o en la batalla que se avecinaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el celular sonó desde su bolsillo. Era Hunnigan. Dudó en contestar por un momento, sabía que de alguna forma aquella mujer sabía la verdad acerca de esa misión y de aquel dispositivo que el perdió en manos de Ada. Segundos después, contestó:

-¿Sí?

Ingrid Hunnigan hizo una pausa antes de hablar y después, finalmente habló.

-Leon, supongo que ya lo sabes…

Leon enarcó una ceja ¿Era una broma? ¿Entonces estaban jugando con él?

-No puedo creer que pudieran estar de acuerdo en algo tan descabellado y horroroso como esto.

Ingrid parecía indignada por el tono que Leon utilizó al hablarle, estaba furioso, molesto.

-No tenía idea de lo realmente malvado que era, hasta después que te mandaron, Leon…-se calló por un momento y habló más bajo-…No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que contenía aquel dispositivo, supe que era algún tipo de experimento, pero no más que pruebas científicas que el pentágono realizaba.

El rubio parecía no creerle ¿Ingrid no sabiendo realmente a lo que le mandaba? ¡Sí, claro!

-Sé que no me crees…-parecía haberle leído el pensamiento-..Pero honestamente es peor de lo parece-calló una vez más y suspiró con angustia-. Leon, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos parece haber hecho algún tipo de tregua con Rusia ¿Supongo que sabes lo que significa no?

Se le enchinaron los cabellos al joven agente ¿Qué diablos pensaban esas personas?

-¿Y a qué viene toda ésta información Hunnigan?- Leon parecía exasperado, no había otra cosa que le pudiera inquietar ahora más que eso.

-He decidido recopilar cualquier información necesaria para poder ayudarte en esto, no trabajaré para que se realicen este tipo de cosas. Leon, he confiado en ti a lo largo de los años y creo que tú también me conoces, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda y buscaré lo que sea para acabar con esto…

El muchacho de ojos grises pareció no querer creerlo, pero no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al saber que efectivamente Hunnigan no era mala y que realmente lo único que hacía siempre, era ayudarlo.

-¿Y no te meterás en problemas por esto?-le dijo con preocupación el hombre.

Hunnigan suspiró: - Por mí no te preocupes, apenas y sospechan de que tú sabes de todo esto, finjamos que no sabemos nada y revirtamos el efecto.

El rubio sonrió.

-Tú sabes qué hacer Hunnigan…

La muchacha pareció adivinar su sonrisa desde el otro lado de la línea y lo imitó.

-¿Por el momento, hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?-dijo la mujer.

Leon lo pensó un momento, pero bastó tan sólo un par segundos para saber la respuesta.

-Claire Redfield…-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En cuanto pisaron tierra rusa, los agentes de la B.S.A.A. se pusieron en marcha dirigiéndose a un antiguo acueducto que yacía desde las afueras de la ciudad hasta el capitolio. Chris no tardó en marcar a su hermana por el móvil.

-¿Claire?

La voz de su hermana lo había tranquilizado y apenas supo que se encontraba bien y lista para la acción lo hizo soltar una risa: - Toda una Redfield ¿no?- . Le dijo mientras la delicada voz de su hermana se dejaba oír.

-Tengo un poco de ayuda, Chris…-dijo Claire desde el otro lado del teléfono.

El moreno torció la boca: -¿Qué quieres decir?

Claire se aclaró la garganta y dijo con seriedad.

-Se trata de Sherry Birkin y Jake Muller.

Antes de que Chris pudiese protestar la pelirroja lo calló de súbito.

-Debes confiar en mi hermano, sabes que después de lo de China, ambos se han convertido en la clave específica para poder erradicar lo que antes fue. Y tienen información valiosa.

El mayor de los Redfield asintió en cuanto a la respuesta de su hermana. Sabía que debía confiar en aquel espíritu intuitivo de ella y sobre todo en la que había sido su amiga, Sherry. No tenía mucho aprecio por aquel muchacho que conoció en China, pero sabía que contenía cierto ADN que lo hacía bastante especial.

-Las coordenadas de ubicación se las he mandado al GPS, Claire, tengan bastante cuidado… nos encontraremos en el camino y planearemos la estrategia.

Al colgar el teléfono, la pelirroja no podía pensar en otra cosa, más que en el nerviosismo que le causaba todo aquello, no había sido nunca necesario que se juntaran todos para poder vencer y conocer este tipo de acontecimientos.

Sabía que tarde o temprano se encontraría con Leon, conocía su actitud y sobre todo la seguridad con la que hacia su trabajo, deseó con todas sus fuerzas encontrárselo para que al menos, todos juntos pudiesen ayudar. Y definitivamente debía dejar todo aquel sentimiento que tenía hacia el rubio a un lado, nada de sentimentalismos debían poder entrometerse en la misión o podría arruinarla.

Dios sabe cuánto esperó para poder volver a ver a Leon, y si bien no fue la forma ni el caso, estaba agradecida de haberlo visto. Aunque tampoco contaba con la presencia de David y aquel inesperado arrebato de pasión que la inundó debido a la ira y la acongoja que sintió al ver a Ada, a Leon defendiendo a esa mujer, para ser más precisos.

Ahora debía de ser aquella Claire que siempre estuvo dispuesta a ser y que nadie tomó en cuenta, estaba más que decidida a mostrar aquel lado salvaje y fuerte que caracterizaba a su hermano, aquel lado que caracterizaba a todo un Redfield.

Continuará…


End file.
